To address the hypothesis that the majority of individuals in the chronic state after serious head injury have anterior and/or posterior pituitary hormone dysfunction and that the severity of the head injury will be predictive of the eventual degree of hormonal dysfunction. Findings may have significant therapeutic implications for head injured patients.